Ein Geschenk für Kate
by SandraG87
Summary: Kate hat Geburtstag. Aber ein Geschenk bekommt sie von Rick nicht... zumindest vorerst...
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Kates Geburtstag fiel dieses Jahr auf einen Sonntag und das nutzte sie aus, um am Samstag reinzufeiern. Nachdem die Gäste um acht Uhr abends eingetrudelt waren, genossen sie erst mal das opulente Buffet, das Rick von einem Caterer hatte kommen lassen. Eigentlich wollte Kate das Essen für ihre Feier selber zubereiten, aber sie hatten derzeit einen schwierigen Mordfall, der ihre ganze Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Also hatte Kate Ricks Vorschlag schweren Herzens zugestimmt und das Essen bestellt. Aber sie bereute es nicht. Alles schmeckte wahnsinnig gut und es gab so vielfältige Speisen, das hätte sie selber niemals so hinbekommen.

Nachdem alle satt waren, wurde der Esstisch beiseite geräumt und Alexis betätigte sich als DJ. Die Stimmung war super. Insbesondere Jim war als Tanzpartner heiß begehrt. Martha und Captain Gates ließen ihn keine Minute pausieren und Kate musste sich rücksichtslos dazwischen drängen, um auch mal mit ihrem Vater tanzen zu können.

Um Mitternacht stießen sie dann auf das Geburtstagskind an und Kate begann, die mitgebrachten Geschenke auszupacken.

Dies war der Moment, als Rick kurzzeitig in Panik ausbrach, denn er hatte kein Geschenk für seine Frau. Zumindest keines, das er ihr jetzt überreichen konnte. _Vielleicht fällt es ja niemanden auf._ Er beruhigte sich selbst mit einem großen Schluck Scotch und beschäftigte sich damit, auch den Gästen nachzuschenken.

Von Martha, Alexis, Jenny und Lanie bekam Kate ein gemeinsames Wochenende in einem Wellnesshotel geschenkt. Die Männer zuckten desinteressiert mit den Schultern, als die Frauen begeistert das Prospekt mit den möglichen Anwendungen und Aktivitäten durchblätterten.

Ryan und Esposito hatten ihrer Kollegin ein neues Holster für ihre Waffe besorgt, da ihr altes so langsam in seine Einzelteile zerfiel. Kate umarmte ihre Kollegen und bedankte sich bei beiden jeweils mit einem freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange, was den Männern etwas unangenehm war. Aber Jenny und Lanie lächelten nur darüber.

Von ihrer Vorgesetzten bekam Kate zwei Musical-Karten geschenkt. „Wenn das nichts für ihren Mann ist, gehe ich gerne mit Ihnen hin", meinte Captain Gates lächelnd, nachdem Kate den Umschlag aufgemacht hatte.

Kate lachte, ihre Chefin kannte sie und Castle gut. „Das ist eine exzellente Idee", bestätigte Kate sofort, was ihrem Angetrauten ein beleidigtes Schnaufen entlockte.

„Sei nicht traurig, Rick", sagte Jim und übergab seiner Tochter ebenfalls einen Umschlag. „Mein Geschenk beinhaltet auch eine Karte für dich."

Rick stellte sich neben seine Frau, um besser sehen zu können, um was für ein Geschenk es sich handelte. Es waren zwei Eintrittskarten für das Saisonauftaktspiel der Mets und noch bevor Kate sich bei ihrem Vater bedanken konnte, hatte Rick seinen Schwiegervater fest umarmt. „Danke, endlich mal jemand, der auch an den armen Ehemann denkt."

Nachdem das allgemeine Gelächter über Ricks Gehabe verklungen war, wurden die Gespräche wieder aufgenommen und Alexis kümmerte sich wieder um die Musik. Rick seufzte erleichtert, da war der Geschenke-Kelch doch tatsächlich an ihm vorbeigegangen... dachte er zumindest.

Mehr als eine Stunde später machten sich die Gäste, die nicht im Loft wohnten, auf den Weg nach Hause. Jim und Captain Gates wollten sich ein Taxi teilen, weil sie in der gleichen Gegend wohnten. Sie waren schon fast aus der Tür, als Jenny plötzlich fragte: „Rick, was hast du Kate eigentlich zum Geburtstag geschenkt?"

Neun Augenpaare richteten sich fragend auf Rick, dem zugleich heiß und kalt wurde.

„Bro, du hast doch nicht etwa vergessen, deiner Frau ein Geschenk zu besorgen?", fragte Esposito fassungslos.

„Natürlich nicht!", verteidigte sich Rick schnell, was die Situation allerdings nicht entschärfte, sondern eher das Gegenteil bewirkte.

„Was ist es denn?", wollte Kate neugierig wissen. „Hol es doch, dann kann ich es noch schnell auspacken."

„Das ist keine gute Idee", murmelte Rick und blickte seine Frau flehend an.

„Wieso, Castle, ist es ein Kochtopf?", fragte Esposito grinsend.

„Oder ein Bügeleisen?", neckte Ryan und klatschte sich mit seinem Kollegen ab.

„Weder noch! Es ist etwas... Besonderes", stammelte Rick und Kate erkannte langsam, das ihm die ganze Sache sehr unangenehm war.

„Ich kann das Geschenk auch später auspacken und erzähle euch dann Montag, was es ist", versuchte Kate die Gäste zu beschwichtigen.

„Ich hätte schon gerne gewusst, was Dad dir schenkt", sagte Alexis enttäuscht.

„Ich auch", stimmten Martha und Jim gleichzeitig zu, während die anderen Gäste ebenfalls heftig nickten.

„Okay, okay!" Rick seufzte schwer und holte tief Luft. „Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen müsst... Es ist etwas äußerst Intimes, was nur für Kate bestimmt ist. Sie kann das Geschenk unmöglich hier vor euch allen auspacken."

Die Gäste schauten sich geschockt an und in weniger als 30 Sekunden standen Kate und Rick alleine im Eingangsbereich des Lofts.

„Wow, Castle, so kann man die Gäste auch vergraulen", meinte Kate schmunzelnd. „Kann ich jetzt mein Geschenk aufmachen?"

„Es tut mir leid, Kate", entschuldigte sich Rick, während er seine Frau ins Schlafzimmer führte. „Aber in dem ganzen Stress mit dem Fall und den Vorbereitungen für die Party habe ich vergessen, dir noch zusätzlich ein unverfängliches Geschenk zu besorgen."

„Vielleicht verzeihe ich dir", meinte Kate. „Wenn mir das Geschenk gefällt."

„Oh, das wird es", sagte Rick selbstsicher und überreichte ihr ein längliches, nicht allzu großes Päckchen.

Voller Erwartung entfernte Kate die rote Schleife und riss das Papier ab. Als sie erkannte, was es war, starrte sie mit offenem Mund abwechselnd auf das Geschenk und auf Rick.

„Mein Gott! Gut, dass das mein Vater nicht gesehen hat."

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Rick, jetzt doch etwas unsicher.

„Ja, ja!" Kate umarmte ihren Mann und küsste ihn stürmisch. „Vielen Dank, so ein Teil wollte ich schon immer mal haben."

„Ich weiß. Wir werden viel Spaß damit haben. Wollen wir es gleich machen?", fragte Rick und wackelte verführerisch mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Hm... Lust hätte ich schon", antwortete Kate. „Aber für ein gutes Ergebnis sollten wir wohl ausgeschlafen und nüchtern sein. Meinst du nicht?"

„Du hast recht", stimmte Rick seiner Frau zu. „Dann lass uns schlafen gehen und es später in aller Ruhe machen."

Es dauerte nicht lange und beide waren eng aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Als Kate aufwachte, lag sie allein im Bett und das Zimmer war Licht durchflutet. Es musste bereits später Vormittag sein. Sie streckte sich und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Rick mit einem Tablett ins Schlafzimmer kam.

„Guten Morgen, meine allerliebste Ehefrau, die heute Geburtstag hat", begrüßte er sie und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, nachdem er das Tablett neben ihr auf dem Bett abgestellt hatte. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, habe ich", sagte sie lächelnd und dann fiel ihr plötzlich Ricks Geschenk wieder ein. „Wie lange bist du schon auf? Du hast doch nicht schon ohne mich angefangen?"

Rick lachte. „Ich bin zwar sehr gespannt, wie es funktioniert, aber es ist dein Geschenk. Ich würde mir nie erlauben, ohne dich zu beginnen. Lass uns erst mal frühstücken." Er setzte sich neben Kate und fütterte sie mit warmen Pancakes.

„Außerdem hatte ich genug damit zu tun, die Partyspuren zu beseitigen. Und..." Ricks Stimme wurde zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern, sodass Kate ihn fragend ansah. „Ich habe bereits dafür gesorgt, dass Mutter und Alexis aus dem Haus sind", erklärte er grinsend. „Damit wir ungestört sind."

„Gut. Aber du hast ihnen doch wohl hoffentlich nicht gesagt, was wir vorhaben?" Kate sah ihren Mann besorgt an.

„Natürlich nicht. Mutter war sowieso schon weg, als ich aufgestanden bin. Irgendeine Performance in ihrer Schauspielschule", erklärte Rick und schlürfte an seinem Kaffee.

„Und Alexis?", fragte Kate ungeduldig.

„Die hat eigentlich erst heute Nachmittag ein Treffen mit ihrer Lerngruppe. Aber ich habe ihr die neue Ausstellung im MoMA schmackhaft gemacht und sie verlässt in etwa einer halben Stunde das Loft." Rick ballte triumphierend die Faust, um seinen Erfolg zu untermauern.

„Allerdings denke ich, dass meine clevere Tochter vermutet, dass meine Bemühungen, sie loszuwerden, mit deinem Geschenk zu tun haben", räumte Rick ein.

Kate schüttelte den Kopf und warf ihrem Ehemann einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Aber sie sagte nichts, denn jetzt war es eh zu spät, für eine bessere Vorgehensweise.

Nachdem sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, gingen sie ins Bad und putzten sich die Zähne. Sie waren gerade fertig, als sie Alexis rufen hörten, sie wäre jetzt weg.

Kate und Rick blickten sich grinsend an und stürmten zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Kate schnappte sich den Karton, in dem ihr Geschenk war und machte ihn auf. Sie kippte die Einzelteile aufs Bett und zog die Anleitung heraus.

„Brauchen wir die?", fragte Rick und wollte ihr das Stück Papier aus der Hand nehmen.

Doch Kate zog ihre Hand weg. „Ich will, dass es perfekt wird. Also ja, ich werde die Anleitung lesen und befolgen."

Rick zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern und inspizierte die verschiedenen Teile, die auf dem Bett lagen.

„Lass uns erst mal checken, ob alles vollständig ist", instruierte Kate. „ Abformrohr, Silikon-Manschette, Abdruckpulver, zweimal Silikon, Rührspatel und ein Vibrator." Rick hatte die Teile in die Reihenfolge gelegt, wie Kate sie vorgelesen hatte.

„Scheint alles da zu sein", sagte er und schaute Kate fragend an. „Und was nun?"

„Hier steht, dass man für eine bessere Standfestigkeit einen Penisring benutzen soll", erklärte Kate. „Hol deinen mal aus unserer Box."

Rick ging zum Kleiderschrank und nahm die unbeschriftete Box vom obersten Regal. Er öffnete den Deckel und suchte aus den Sexspielzeugen einen maßgeschneiderten Metallring heraus. Allein der Gedanke an das, was sie vorhatten, ließ ihn den ganzen Vormittag schon halbhart herumlaufen. Aber als er jetzt das kalte Metall des Penisrings spürte, beulte sich seine Pyjamahose erst richtig aus. So würde er den Ring gar nicht benutzen können.

„Kate, wir haben ein Problem." Rick zeigte auf seine Mitte.

Kate lachte. „Da ist wohl einer etwas übereifrig, was?"

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Rick mit gesenktem Blick.

„Was? Das wir jetzt Sex haben müssen, damit du wieder runterkommst?" Kate zog sich ihr Shirt über den Kopf und streifte ihren Slip über ihre langen Beine nach unten. „Mir tut es nicht leid. Mich erregt der Gedanke an das, was wir mit dem Teil alles anstellen können, wenn es fertig ist, genauso wie dich." Sie nahm seine Hand und führte sie zwischen ihre Beine. Sofort waren seine Finger benetzt mit ihrer Feuchtigkeit.

„Kate?", stöhnte Rick ungläubig.

„Raus aus den Klamotten, Rick."

Rick beobachtete, wie Kate sich aufs Bett legte und sich ihm mit geöffneten Beinen präsentierte. Er konnte sehen, wie feucht und bereit sie für ihn war. Hastig zog er sein Shirt und die Pyjamahose aus und legte sich auf sie. Seine Erektion drückte sich zwischen ihre Schamlippen.

Jetzt war es an Kate, zu stöhnen. „Ja, Castle, genau da."

Nachdem Rick seinen Penis ein paar Mal über Kates Klitoris gerieben hatte, veränderte er seine Position und drang mit einem sanften Ruck komplett in sie ein.

Erst als Kate anfing ihre Hüften zu bewegen, begann auch er, in einem stetigen Rhythmus in sie zu stoßen. Es dauerte nicht lange und das Schlafzimmer war mit den Geräuschen von nackten Körpern, die aufeinanderprallten, und dem lustvollen Stöhnen zweier Liebender erfüllt.

Ricks Stöße wurden unkontrollierter und nach einer kurzen Warnung, kam er mit einem tiefen Grunzen. Er bewegte sich weiter in seiner Frau und presste zusätzlich zwei Finger auf ihre Klitoris, was Kate ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt brachte. Befriedigt rollte Rick sich von ihr herunter und zog Kate in seine Arme. Sie küssten sich sanft und liebevoll.

„Das war kurz, aber schön", neckte Kate nach ein paar Minuten und stand vom Bett auf. „Los, Castle, lass uns zur Tat schreiten, bevor uns wieder etwas dazwischen kommt."

Rick quälte sich aus dem Bett. „Wo wollen wir es machen?"

„Am besten in der Küche", schlug Kate vor. „Dort haben wir alles, was wir brauchen und können jede Schweinerei schnell beseitigen."

Nachdem sie sich im Bad frisch gemacht und sich etwas übergezogen hatten, sammelten sie die Einzelteile von Kates Geschenk, die teilweise durch ihre Rammelei auf dem Bett von selbigen auf die Erde gefallen waren, zusammen und begaben sich damit in die Küche.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

„Leg dich auf den Tisch", befahl Kate, während sie noch mal einen Blick in die Bedienungsanleitung warf. „Und vergiss nicht den Penisring anzulegen, bevor es wieder zu spät ist." Sie blickte Rick grinsend an, der den Anweisungen seiner Frau Folge leistete.

„Während ich die Abdruckmasse anrühre, kannst du dich in Form bringen", sagte Kate, während sie in den Küchenschränken nach einer geeigneten Schüssel suchte. Als sie sich zu Rick umdrehte, musste sie lachen. Es sah aber auch wirklich zu komisch aus, wie er nur mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet flach auf dem Esstisch lag und mit seiner rechten Hand sein schon halbsteifes Glied bearbeitete.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Kate kichernd.

„Kümmere du dich um deine Aufgabe", brummelte Rick mit zusammengepressten Lippen. „Mein Standvermögen ist nicht unendlich."

„Deshalb machen wir das ja hier", konterte Kate. „Damit ich zumindest eine Replik habe, wenn das Original nicht mehr steht."

„Aua, Weib, das war gemein", beschwerte sich Castle, grinste aber dabei. Er wusste genau, dass seine Frau ihn nur neckte. Außerdem hatte auch er bereits genaue Vorstellungen, wie der Vibrator Anwendung finden könnte.

Nach ein paar Minuten stand Ricks Glied wie eine Eins und wurde durch den Penisring in Form gehalten. Kate hatte das Abdruckpulver mit lauwarmen Wasser zu einer glatten Masse angerührt und stülpte nun das Abformrohr mit der daran befestigten Silikon-Manschette über Ricks bestes Stück.

„Oh Gott, Kate, ich glaube, ich komme gleich", stöhnte Rick, obwohl sie ihn fast gar nicht berührt hatte.

„Besser nicht", befahl Kate. „Sonst können wir das hier vergessen. Die Masse kann nur einmal angerührt werden. Denk an deine Mutter oder Baseball oder so. Und jetzt halt still." Rick biss die Zähne zusammen, während Kate die Abdruckmasse in das Rohr laufen ließ.

„Oh, das ist gar nicht so unangenehm", bemerkte Rick, als die warme Flüssigkeit seinen Penis langsam einhüllte.

„Gut, dann kannst du ja weiterhin ruhig liegenbleiben", sagte Kate, nachdem sie die Form vollgegossen hatte. „Das muss jetzt nämlich ein paar Minuten aushärten."

Während Rick stocksteif auf dem Tisch lag, die Form festhielt und wartete, dass das Negativ für den Dildo fertig wurde, bereitete Kate eine neue Schüssel vor, in dem sie das Silikon anrühren konnte. Sie wartete allerdings noch damit, denn auch diese Masse sollte zügig verarbeitet werden, und sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass Rick gleich erst mal ihre Aufmerksamkeit brauchen würde.

„Kate!", schrie Rick nach ein paar Minuten. „Ich glaube, die Form ist jetzt fest. Und außerdem kann ich mich nicht mehr lange beherrschen. Bitte, befrei mich."

„Okay, okay." Kate klopfte prüfend gegen die senkrecht stehende Form und Rick stöhnte auf. „Scheint gut zu sein. Achtung!", warnte Kate. Sie legte ihren linken Unterarm auf seinen Unterbauch, um ihn zu stabilisieren und zog mit der rechten Hand vorsichtig die Form nach oben. Wider Erwarten löste sich Ricks Penis ganz leicht aus der Form und nach wenigen Sekunden war er befreit.

Kaum war Kate einen Schritt zurückgetreten, um den Abdruck genauer begutachten zu können, da explodierte Rick mit einem lauten, tiefen Stöhnen. Sein Sperma flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und landete mit einem Platsch auf dem Esstisch.

„Wow", meinte Kate schmunzelnd. „Das war ja wirklich dringend."

„Hab ich doch gesagt." Rick richtete sich erleichtert seufzend auf und kletterte vom Tisch. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Du machst erst mal sauber", sagte Kate und deutete auf die weißen Flecken, die den Tisch zierten. „Und ziehst dir was an. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit das Silikon anrühren."

Rick ignorierte schulterzuckend den Tisch und entschwand Richtung Schlafzimmer. Kate schüttelte den Kopf über ihren Mann, sagte aber nichts. Denn wenn Martha oder Alexis jetzt zur Tür reinkämen, wären sie auf jeden Fall in Erklärungsnot, egal ob Castle zuerst seine nackte, untere Körperhälfte bedeckt oder sein Sperma beseitigt hätte.

Kate rührte gerade die beiden Silikon-Komponenten mit dem mitgelieferten Spatel zusammen, als Rick, diesmal in Sweatpants gehüllt, zurück in die Küche kam. Er schaute Kate kurz über die Schulter, bevor er sich einen Lappen und Putzmittel holte und damit den Tisch gründlich reinigte. Als er fertig war, beobachtete er, wie Kate das zähflüssige Silikongemisch langsam in die Form laufen ließ.

„Soll der Vibrator mit rein oder wollen wir ihn weglassen?", fragte Kate.

„Das ist dein Geschenk, Kate", antwortete Rick ernst. „Das musst du entscheiden."

Als Antwort schob Kate den Vibrator auf eine Pappscheibe, so dass sie ihn in das Silikon hängen konnte, er aber nicht hineinfiel. „In der Anleitung steht, dass man den Dildo langsam für ca. 4 bis 6 Stunden im Kühlschrank aushärten lassen soll, um den eventuell vorhandenen Luftblasen genug Zeit zum Entweichen zu geben."

„Okay, dann lass uns das machen", stimmte Rick zu.

„Wir können den Vibrator nicht einfach so im Kühlschrank deponieren", bemerkte seine Frau skeptisch. „Was, wenn Martha oder Alexis ihn finden?"

Rick überlegte kurz und kramte dann eine blickdichte Tupper-Box aus dem Küchenschrank. „Wir stellen ihn hier rein und schreiben Broccoli drauf. Mutter und Alexis hassen dieses Gemüse", erklärte er grinsend und setzte seinen Vorschlag sofort in die Tat um.

„Und, wie bekommen wir die Zeit jetzt rum, bis wir den Vibrator benutzen können?", fragte Castle, nachdem er die Box ganz hinten im Kühlschrank verstaut hatte.

„Ich gehe jetzt duschen", erklärte Kate und machte sich, ihre Hüften schwingend, auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. „Du kannst ja mitkommen."

Natürlich blieb es nicht beim reinen Duschen. Das gegenseitige Einseifen führte dazu, dass Kate sich vornübergebeugt mit den Handflächen gegen die kalten Wandfliesen abstützte, während das Wasser aus der Duschbrause auf ihren Rücken prasselte. Ihr Mann stand hinter ihr, mit seinen Händen an ihren Hüften und bewegte seinen steifen Penis in ihrer, nicht nur vom Wasser feuchten Vagina vor und zurück. Rein und raus. Es war ein stetiger Rhythmus, der sie am Rande des Höhepunktes hielt, ohne sie endgültig über die Klippe zu stoßen. Sie brauchte mehr.

Und natürlich schien Rick zu spüren, dass Kate langsam ungeduldig wurde. Er erhöhte das Tempo, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, und stieß härter zu. Nach ein paar weiteren Stößen, wölbte Kate ihm ihren Rücken entgegen und kam so heftig, dass ihr ganzer Körper erzitterte. Sie erhob sich, drückte ihren Rücken gegen seine Brust und drehte ihren Kopf, sodass sie sich küssen konnten. Die Veränderung der Position und Kates Zunge in seinem Mund reichten aus, um auch Ricks Orgasmus auszulösen.

Den weiteren Tag verbrachten sie mit schreiben, lesen, Hausarbeiten und Scrabble spielen. Etwas später am Abend, als Castle die Reste der Party zu einem Abendessen zusammenstellte, gelang es Kate unbemerkt von Alexis und Martha, die auch irgendwann wieder aufgetaucht waren, die Tupper-Box aus dem Kühlschrank zu nehmen und sie ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen. Dort holte Kate die Form heraus und prüfte die Festigkeit des Silikons. Der Vibrator saß bombenfest und so zog sie den Dildo vorsichtig aus der Form. Wow, das Ergebnis sah super aus und fühlte sich auch so an. Kate verstaute die gebrauchte Form und den daraus entstandenen Dildo in ihrem Nachttisch. Sie würde nachher noch genug Gelegenheit haben, Original und Duplikat genauer miteinander vergleichen zu können. Aber jetzt war erst mal Abendessen mit der Familie angesagt.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Nachdem Alexis, Martha und Rick noch mal mit Kate auf ihren Geburtstag angestoßen hatten, zogen sich alle Parteien in ihre Schlafzimmer zurück.

Sobald sich die Schlafzimmertür hinter Kate und Rick geschlossen hatte, fielen sie sich in die Arme, küssten sich leidenschaftlich und entkleideten sich dabei gegenseitig.

Kate wollte sich bei ihrem Mann für die schöne Feier und das tolle Geschenk bedanken, deshalb holte sie den selbstgefertigten Vibrator aus ihrer Schublade und gab ihn Rick. „Du darfst bestimmen, was wir zuerst damit machen."

Rick überlegte, während er den Vibrator prüfend betrachtete und ihn mit seinem Penis verglich. „Hm, die Größe stimmt. Die Farbe ist anders, meiner ist definitiv roter", bemerkte Castle mit einem etwas verlegenen Grinsen. „Außerdem fühlt sich das Duplikat irgendwie glatter und kühler als der Echte an." Er hielt Kate den Dildo wieder hin. „Ich möchte sehen, wie du dich selbst damit befriedigst", sagte er auffordernd mit rauer Stimme.

Kate schaute ihn zunächst erstaunt an, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, aber dann lächelte sie, nahm ihm den Vibrator ab und krabbelte aufs Bett. Sie drapierte die Kissen so, dass sie eine bequeme Position fand, halb sitzend, halb liegend, gestützt vom Kopfteil des Bettes.

Rick stand vor dem Bett und beobachtete seine Frau fasziniert, wie sie sich auf den Rücken legte und ihre aufgestellten Beine spreizte. Seine Hand legte sich locker um seinen bereits harten Penis und bewegte sich langsam vor und zurück.

Kate wurde unter Castles gierigem Blick immer feuchter, ohne sich selbst berühren zu müssen. Sie schob den Dildo zwischen ihre Schamlippen und drehte ihn hin und her, sodass er ringsum in ihre Sekrete gehüllt war. Dann ließ sie die Spitze des nachgemachten Gliedes langsam in ihre feuchte Spalte gleiten. Ihr Becken hob sich leicht vom Bett und schob so den Dildo weiter voran. Rick und Kate stöhnten simultan. Langsam, aber stetig, versank das Sexspielzeug in ihrem Körper.

„Hmm, das fühlt sich gut an", hauchte Kate lustvoll, während sie das Gerät noch tiefer in sich drückte.

Rick sah, wie seine Frau die Augen schloss, sich ganz auf sich konzentrierend. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, sie atmete stoßweise, bereits nach dieser kurzen Stimulation, und ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Es war das Erregendste, was er je gesehen hatte.

Genauso langsam, wie sie ihn eingeführt hatte, zog Kate den Dildo wieder aus sich heraus. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch verließ er ihren Körper. Sie schaltete den Vibrator ein, auf mittlere Stufe, und drückte ihn auf ihre Klitoris. Schnell fand Kate einen Rhythmus. Immer im Wechsel stieß sie den Vibrator ein paarmal tief und hart in ihre Scheide, um ihn dann wieder langsam über ihre Klitoris gleiten zu lassen.

Rick konnte sehen, wie sich seine Angetraute stöhnend unter ihren eigenen Liebkosungen wandte, wie sich ihr Unterkörper vom Bett hob und sich dem Dildo entgegendrückte. Sie stand kurz vorm Orgasmus. Rick kannte die Anzeichen, das Zittern ihrer Oberschenkel, die Hand, die sich krampfhaft am Bettlaken festhielt sowie die flache Atmung. Er war überrascht, wie schnell sie mit dem Dildo zum Ziel kam.

Plötzlich wollte Castle derjenige sein, der seine Frau befriedigte. So heiß und erregend es auch war, sie so zu sehen, er wollte der Einzige sein, der sie in diesen Zustand versetzen konnte. Abrupt ließ er sein steinhartes Glied los, er würde ihr zeigen, wer hier den einzig wahren Phallus hatte.

Aber es war zu spät. Ein heftiger Orgasmus brachte Kates ganzen Körper zum Beben. Sie stöhnte laut Castles Namen, während der Höhepunkt in Wellen durch ihre Gliedmaßen und ihren Unterkörper zuckte.

Als die Erregung langsam abebbte, zog Kate den Dildo aus ihrer Scheide und Rick konnte sehen, wie ein Schwall von Flüssigkeit aus ihr herauslief und auf das Bett tropfte. Das war zu viel für ihn. Er wollte ihre Feuchtigkeit und ihre Hitze um seinen Penis spüren. Jetzt.

Schwungvoll hüpfte Rick auf das Bett, zwischen die Beine seiner Frau. Er umfasste ihre Knie, zog sie etwas zu sich und drang ohne Vorwarnung in sie ein.

Kate schrie erschrocken auf. „Castle, was soll das?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Du gehörst mir. Mir allein", grunzte Rick, während er anfing sich in ihr zu bewegen. „Ich bin der Einzige, der dich zum Höhepunkt bringt."

Jetzt erkannte Kate, was mit ihrem Mann los war. „Rick, bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf einen Dildo, den du mir selbst geschenkt hast?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ja!", gab Rick ohne Umschweife zu und penetrierte sie weiter.

„Stopp, Rick!", befahl Kate. Sie richtete sich auf und drückte ihn von sich. „So geht das nicht."

Castle stoppte sofort. Er rollte sich nach einem Moment der Erkenntnis von ihr herunter und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich. „Ich weiß nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist."

„Das möchte ich auch gern wissen", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang mehr enttäuscht, als vorwurfsvoll. „Du hast selbst angeregt, dass ich mich mit dem Ding befriedigen soll."

„Ja", bestätigte Castle kleinlaut. „Und es war auch unheimlich erregend, dir dabei zuzusehen. Aber dann bist du dadurch so schnell und einfach zum Höhepunkt gekommen, ohne dass ich irgendwie beteiligt war. Das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht."

„Rick, du weißt, dass die Stimulation mit einem Vibrator eine ganz andere ist, als beim Geschlechtsverkehr, oder?", fragte Kate rhetorisch. „Es ist viel intensiver. Aber ich liebe den Sex mit dir. Du befriedigst mich so sehr, wie noch kein Mann auch nur annähernd zuvor. Du weißt immer, was ich brauche und dafür liebe ich dich." Kate nahm Ricks Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn liebevoll.

„Ach, du liebst mich also nur, weil ich so gut im Bett bin", meinte Rick, seine Verlegenheit über seinen Ausbruch mit einem Grinsen überspielend.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", antwortete Kate ernst.

„Ich weiß", bemerkte Rick entschuldigend. „Ich habe mit dir auch den besten Sex meines Lebens." Er zog seine Frau in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Seine Zunge drang forsch in ihren Mund ein und strich über ihren Gaumen, was Kate ein Stöhnen entlockte.

„Ja, wir sind wirklich gut darin", bestätigte Kate atemlos, als sie den Kuss wegen Luftmangels abbrechen mussten. „Und deshalb musst du auch nicht eifersüchtig auf so ein blödes Sexspielzeug sein."

„Okay. Ich hab es kapiert. Verzeihst du mir?" Rick schaute seine Frau hoffnungsvoll an.

„Natürlich, du Idiot", sagte Kate schmunzelnd.

„Ich liebe dich", erklärte Rick ernst und drückte Kate fest an sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Alles an dir", erwiderte Kate. „Aber noch mehr würde ich dich lieben, wenn du mich jetzt mit deinem unverwechselbaren, einzigartig geilen Penis zum Höhepunkt bringst." Kate legte ihre Hand um Ricks halb erigierten Penis und massierte ihn. Er reagierte sofort und wuchs wieder zu voller Größe an.

„Bitte, Castle, nimm mich", flehte Kate heiser und legte sich mit geöffneten Beinen vor ihn.

Rick betrachtete sie lüstern. „Dreh dich um", befahl er dann und Kate erschauderte in freudiger Erwartung. Sie liebte es, wenn er sie von hinten nahm. Sie konnten sich dabei zwar nicht in die Augen sehen, aber er traf in dieser Stellung Punkte in ihrem Innern, die sie zum Explodieren brachten und außerdem hatte er freien Zugriff auf ihre Klitoris, ihre Brüste und ihr Hinterteil.

Schnell brachte Kate sich in Position. Aufgestützt auf ihre Knie und Ellbogen, reckte sie Castle ihren Po entgegen. Und er ließ sie nicht lange warten. Rick kniete sich hinter seine Frau, nahm sein steinhartes Glied in die Hand und führte es zu ihrem triefenden Eingang. Mit einem heftigen Stoß drang er bis zum Anschlag in sie ein. Kate stöhnte auf und drückte sich ihm entgegen.

Rick fasste mit seiner rechten Hand um Kate herum und streichelte über ihre Klitoris. Er hatte sich gemerkt, wie sie sich mit dem Vibrator befriedigt hatte und wollte diese Strategie jetzt auch ausprobieren. Also stimulierte er im Wechsel erst ihre Klitoris und stieß dann immer ein paar Mal hart und tief in ihre Vagina. Seine freie Hand massierte derweil Kates linke Brust. _Da soll noch mal jemand sagen, Männer wären nicht fähig zum Multitasking._

Es dauerte jedenfalls nicht lange, bis Rick merkte, wie sich Kates innere Muskulatur verkrampfte und sich immer fester um sein Glied presste. Auch wenn er es niemals laut aussprechen würde, er verspürte doch einen gewissen Stolz, dass er seine Frau genauso schnell, wenn nicht sogar schneller zum Orgasmus bringen konnte, als jeder Vibrator.

Mit einem letzten Stoß brachte er sie beide zum Höhepunkte und Kate molk jeden Tropfen seines Spermas aus ihm heraus. Erschöpft und befriedigt ließen sie sich nebeneinander auf die Matratze fallen.

„Gott, Castle, wo holst du eigentlich diese Menge an Sperma her?", fragte Kate nach einiger Zeit, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie auf einer unangenehm nassen Stelle lag.

„Hm, ich glaube nicht, dass das alles von mir ist", meinte Rick grinsend. Er rückte ein wenig zur Seite und zog Kate mit sich. „Komm her."

Kate kam mit feuerroten Wangen, aber zufrieden lächelnd mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust zu liegen. Das war eine Position, in der sie gut einschlafen konnte, was sie auch Augenblicke später machte.

Ende


End file.
